Ben 10: Alien Alliance
Ben 10 Alien Alliance ''is a fan-made sequel to Ben 10: Ultimate Alien created by Dr. Animo Overview Two years after the events of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, Ben have learn to control the ultimatrix (in his timeline, the Ultimatrix wasn't destroyed by Diagon and replace by some plastic white toy) with even more skill but the galaxy is still infected with the most dangerous outcasts. Old foes thirsty for revenge, new nemesises ready to rise. A huge crisis is near, Ben will need to form a group: an alliance! Episodes 'Season 1: Ben and his group confront the back-up plan of Dr. Aloysius James Animo. He have built short after the beginning of the ultimate alien franchise a machine that use the core of the old omnitrix to produce an army of hybrids. This army is ready to change the face of the galaxy forever. The Forever Knight didn't give up their plan to destroy the dragon-planet either... '''Episode 1:'' The First Encounter'' ' ''Pilot. A group of Hybrid aliens have attack a secret millitary base of on Dracosia. When Ben, Gwen and Kevin arrived, the group have nearly already what they seek but for who are they working? 'Episode 2: '''The Resurrection of Anubis'' The Forever Knight has travelled to Egypt to collect a weapon. They hope that the weapon can be used to destroy the dragons and every other alien on Earth. Suddenly they are under attack by a very powerfull creature. Can it really be a god? 'Episode 3: '[[Who's Legion?|''Who's Legion?]] ''Ben, Gwen and Kevin are attacked by Sixsix and Kraab. From the moment Sixsix mentioned the name Legion, they vanished. Some group aliens is assaulting a cargoship, can this be Legion? 'Episode 4: '''The Man Who Laughs'' In a battle with Vulkanus, Ben accidentally transforms in Joker. This form takes control and refuses to change back. He escapes a start a mayhem of jokes. 'Episode 5: '''Joyride'' A group of speedalien teenagers are searching for the ultimate kick and hijacked a cargoship. Using this to robbering banks they met Joker! 'Episode 6: '''Animo's Back-Up'' Ben reveals his discoveries to Cretox, Gwen and Kevin. He have find the mastermind behind Legion. They need to ask some questions to Dr. Animo, who's imprisoned in incarcecon. 'Episode 7: '''Intergalactic Gladiator'' Part 1 Ben and Kevin are competitors of an underground fighting challenge. The winner gets The Megacruiser a spacecraft with hyperdrive. The delegation of The Army of Animo aren't allow to win, for the sake of the universe. '''Episode 8: Intergalactic Gladiator Part 2 Ben and Kevin are competitors of an underground fighting challenge. The winner gets The Megacruiser a spacecraft with hyperdrive. The delegation of The Army of Animo aren't allow to win, for the sake of the universe. 'Episode 9: '''War on Piscis II'' There seem some problems on Piscis II, the inhabitants are on the edge of war: Piscis Volann and Piscis Cephali. Can Ben stop this civil war and who is really begin it. 'Episode 10: '''Jailbreak'' The Army of Animo has make plans to free their lord and leader. It is time to start the operation. Will they succeed and will this be the end of Incarcecon? 'Episode 11:' ''Hello Ben, I Want To Play A Game Part 1'' Ben gets strange message and a book. The message tells him that he most duel with a creature calling himself The Cardplayer. In the book he finds the rules. Can he win this duel where everything is on stake? 'Episode 12: '''Hello Ben, I Want To Play A Game Part 2'' The duel continues and The Cardplayer is leading. Both players have strong monsters on the field but will this be enough to defeat this fiend? 'Episode 13: '''The Secrets of the Vesuvius'' The earth is threated by the near eruption of a supervolcano. Can Team Ben find a way to prevent this disaster and which influence does the Vesuvius has. 'Episode 14: '''King Exodia'' Deep under the Egyptian sand, a fiend is sleeping. Bounded by Anubis, betrayed by his servants. It's time to conquer the earth again. 'Episode 15: '''Sweet Dreams'' A new enemy rises and is ready to take our heroes to place like no other. The Dream World! Each time Ben transforms in a alien, his opponent transform him back and create wicked clone of the alien. Can he be defeated? 'Episode 16: '''Divine Retribution'' Deep within the jungle of South-America lays a temple. It should guard The Sword of Ekchuah. Now a Forever Knight scientist has discover the truth. The legendary weapon was not the sword but his guardian! 'Episode 17: Doomsday Rebellion ''The Forever Knights have tried to create a living weapon to use it against the Dragon-worlds. They used the DNA of a monster to create a clone which was easier to control. The monster want his revenge. 'Episode 18: '[[Better World?|''Better World?]] ''A battle between Ben and Ultimate Agreggor, the fight is interupted by three heroes from a different timeline. Ben, Gwen and Cooper. But something is changed. Gwen has become a fuel Anodite, Cooper has become a cyborg and Ben has become a sociopath. How did this happen? 'Episode 19: '''The Wicked Toyfactory'' The trio wakes up in a wierd place. They can't remember how they got there. Suddenly they are under attack of new weapons. They discover soon, this no normal toyfactory... 'Episode 20: 'Two of a Kind A unknown spacecraft crashes on Earth nearby Bellwood. The visitor is Harley; a female Quinly. Ben needs to accompagne her while Kevin is repairing the ship. But this girl has a dangerous sense of humor, something notorious for the species. Even worse is the fact, she is hunted by an assassin, named Beel Ze. 'Episode 21: 'The Wrath of Machotes Vulkanus has returned. While trying to find a piece of taetenide, he finds a seal made out Sacronium. Greedy as he is, he breaks the seal but unleashes a ferious demon with his actions. The demon and his 'pet' seems to have a history with the Forever Knights... '' 'Episode 22: 'Dragon Wars Part 1: The Beginning ''Animo makes his big move. Using a hyperbee cannon, made by Andrios Hi, he lets his minions attack Ghidon. The Knights are framed for this crime. This provoces the dragon society to attack Earth. Will this be the End? '''Episode 23: Dragon Wars Part 2: The Fall of Europe The battle continues and the dragons are getting the over hand. To avenged their fallen leader, they go far, really far. Is this the End War? 'Episode 24: 'Dragon Wars Part 3: No Man's Land The USA needs to evacuated, the dragons are preparing themself for the final battle, the final confrontation but the knights don't think of quitting. They are ready to strike back, and how! 'Episode 25: 'Dragon Wars Part 4: Last Man Standing The battle between Ben and the Black King goes on and is ready to end in a bloodpumping final! 'Season 2:' One year after the events of the first season, much is change in the galaxy. Animo have from an empire and his reign grows every day. Earth have finally access to level 4 technology and is close to 5. The Animo Empire causes a huge threat to the democracy of the Plumber Planets. Cretox wants Ben to train harder and gain even more control over the ultimatrix. But things doesn't start very well and Cretox decides to test Ben's Learning ability. He's has lost 10 aliens, which are replaced by 10 others. As long as he doesn't control them and unlocked 5 new Ultimates, he don't get his aliens back. 'Episode 26:' The Butterfly Effect It seems that the Forever Knights somehave still live in on, even after the FK-Genocide. Manny and Helen have become two vigilants, destined to defeat the remaining knights without mercy as revenge for Pierce. How should thinks be with him still alive? Ben travels back through time to find out but something goes horribly wrong! 'Episode 27:' The Guardians of Arkom Ben and the gang has to fight with the newest creaton of Clancy as suddenly, a group of Chiroptesapiens ask for their help. Arkom is under attack and is fighting on their last legs. Vilgaxia is ready to take over but who's really behind it. 'Specials' These episodes are special episodes that doesn't occur during the normal series, are related to the series or are cross-over episodes. 'Episode Special 1: 'Aggregor's World What should have happen as Kevin didn't absorb the ultimatrix' power to stop Aggregor. What should happen if Aggregor really obtain ultimate power. An alternative world ruled by this warlord. Movies Ben 10,000 begins Ben 10: Alien Alliance Arcs See ''Ben 10: Alien Alliance Arcs Characters 'Heroes' *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin E. Levin 'Allies' *Cooper Daniels *Cretox *Franklin *Manny Armstrong *Helen Wheels *Anubis *Vulcan *Ah Puch 'Villains' See list: Ben 10: Alien Alliance (Villains/Bounty Hunters) *The Forever Knights *Slix Vigma (deceased) *Commander Supotco (deceased) *The Cardplayer *Ben (Kevin's Death Timeline) 'Aliens''' Every alien out of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien New aliens: See list: Ben 10: Alien Alliance (Ultimatrix Aliens) Category:Series